List of Character Classes
Warrior Classes This class refers to any job that requires mostly physical, close combat fighting styles and weapons. Knight Those who wield their blades to protect with force, Knights are known as honorable- Although they are also greatly disliked by quite a few, mostly because they mistake a knight's pride and confidence in their work for arrogance and stupidity. Knights typically use swords, although pole-arms are not uncommon, and tend to wear heavy armor, as they are usually fount of the front lines of a battle, taking the enemy head on. If a knight is any good, then you will find that he has joined one of the orders, as mercenary work does not sit well with their honorable mindset. In fact, knights tend to think pretty badly of mercenaries, considering them greedy murderers for higher, although if they stopped thinking with their chivalrous code, they'd realized they are not to different from each other. As a rule, Knights do not partake in magic, as they focus on physical attacks, leaving the magic to any companions that may be able to do so. Able to take hits and keep going, knights are both a staple part of defenses and military. Paladin While a knight is a powerful attacker, his defense and endurance for long periods of time leaves much to be desired. So one turns to the paladin, the iron wall. A paladin's armor is heavier than the knight's, so much so one wonders how they could even move with them. But the paladin does it easily, armor hardly affecting her prowess in battle as she slices through enemies. True, she does not have the power of a knight, but when it comes to defense, she's got it down pat. Paladins are a branch of the knight class, and often hold down the fort as they're fighting styles are more to protect than attack, although they will assure you they can slice through things just as well. Unlike the knights, Paladins have shields- Very large, very heavy ones, at that, and they use them a slight more than the swords to attack. Yes, yes, laugh now while you can, but anyone who's fought a Paladin knows that you only laugh until that shield is slammed in your face. Blade Master The blade master is the jacks of all trades in weapons, although he tend to prefer ones with sharp edges, thus the name. Fast, strong and dangerous, the blade master is versatile and often carries two or three weapons at a time in case he loses one in battle, although he tends to shy away from range weapons like guns or arrows. Blade masters often become mercenaries, as they are usually considered too different to be in the same categories as knights or paladins for orders. Their armor is light but strong, as they use different fighting styles for different weapons, and can not afford to be hindered by specific armor. While they can use a wide range of weaponry, many tend to excel in certain types of arms. This warrior may not be able to endure as well as Paladins and Knights, but he can take a lot of hits and still be able to deal serious damage. Rune Soldier The only exception of the usual 'no magic' rule, a rune soldier is a knight that adds the magical forces to her repertoire. As such, this makes her a bit of a black sheep among her brothers among the knight branches, but she also follows the honorable code and focuses on powerful physical attacks, only hers are reinforced with magic to do even more damage. Rune soldiers are first taught the lowest level spells of all elemental magics, but are made to choose one in which they will have as their main choice. After having made this choice, they are given a rune sword of that chosen element- A weapon of great magic and power that only rune knights may wield. Each sword is unique to every warrior of this class, and this weapons amplifies the the power of certain element spells, depending on which type of magic the rune soldier chose to excel in. Rune soldiers are a good blend of both magic and melee, but if encountering a type of magic that weaken's their own chosen element, they tend to take more severe damage than usual. Magic Classes This section refers to classes that use magic as their method of attack and engage in physical battle rarely, if at all. Mage The mage is considered the most common, but also the most necessary, magic user in the world. Lacking in physical power but armed with a powerful and versatile set of elemental spells at his disposal, the mage is a great ally in battle, able to call upon nature to destroy foes. He is not limited to one main element, able to control all freely and with gusto, although he may find he favors one element over the other. Despite his magical prowess, he can not use magic outside the elemental selection, and his powers must be channeled through one or both hands, making him unable to engage in melee and cast spells at the same time. With such great powers, the mage is frequently found devoting his time to studying and protecting nature, his source of power. Necromancer The necromancer is frequently feared, a powerful force that is both mistrusted and despised. Able to raise the dead and see beyond the border of life, there is little wonder why many outcast her. Despite this, she does not use her powers carelessly, and necromancy is not as simple as controlling corpses to do their bidding. Necromancy, she knows, is not a way to manipulate the dead but is a way to communicate with the restless souls through the mysterious power of Arcane magic. Closely related to the summoner class, she frequently summons the souls of daemons and spirits, giving them a lifeless body to inhabit in exchange for being bound to her will. But as easily as she can give the spirits form, she can destroy them just as well, and she does not tolerate disobedience from her minions very well. The necromancer finds that she needs something to channel the arcane, and are often found using staffs and mediums, as without them, her magic is impossible to access. Witch/Warlock A witch learns rather quickly that magic does not have to be used directly, nor must it be used wholly for battle. As a being that can tap into all the magical sources, she finds that she can not use them to the extent of her fellow magic class. Instead, as a literal jack-of-all-trades and master of none, she opts to use her magic in ways that assist both battle and life. Enchanters and alchemists by trade, one will find that her magical concoctions do well in the long run, and she makes quite a lot of money by selling her enchanted items, such as bags enchanted to have an endless amount of space or weapons that never dull. Despite her primary abilities to enchant, she has access to all low level spells of any magic, and needs neither a medium nor her hands occupied but simply the force of her will, although this quickly drains her. Range Classes Referring to classes that attack from afar, although unlike the magic class this is mostly through the use of weaponry. Archers Gunslingers Shadow Branches Because these classes mostly depend on secrecy, stealth and/or deception, they have been classified as such. Ninja The ninja is saturated in mystery, she is neither seen nor heard, a whisper in the wind and the silent blade that draws blood with a fatal blow. She makes no sound and reveals no emotions , sinking into shadow. She does not like to engage in direct combat, but will if need be, though she often takes the chance to run if given. Known best for her ability to escape and the utter mystery surrounding her, many have said the ninja has great magic at her disposal, able to walk on water or fly through the night. This, unfortunately, is not the case, the only magic available to her is her limited teleportation magic. Despite being a deadly and efficient killer, the ninja is, first and foremost, a gatherer of information and secrets. If you need to know something, the most likely case is that the ninja knows what you need, and she will give it to you... for a price. She caters to both sides and rarely does it out of good will- Even if she do, she will attempt to hide it . Although she steals her information, she rarely steals items, believing such things to be below her and only for petty thieves, like the Rouge. She has a dark, bitter and almost murderous rivalry with the Assassin due to being mistaken for each other, and sees the Rouge as nothing but an irritating troublemaker, and thus not worth acknowledging. Her weapons are usually knives and the like, hidden but easily accessible, with short swords and light weapons on hand due to being easy to manipulate and for send sending swift, fast strikes to clear the way for her escape. Assassin The assassin is possibly the most feared of the entire shadow class- After all, it is rather clear what he does just by the ''name''. And the worst part? You can never tell where or ''who'' he is, because he looks like any other person around you. Hell, even if he were dressed in the assassin uniform(although if he is dressed as such, then he is most likely not on a job), you still wouldn't be able to see him, because he has a way of shifting the gravity of attention off of him, or towards him, respectively. No one quite knows how- Some say it is a passive ability he learned, others say its magic... But one definite magical ability he has is to turn invisible, although this ability seems to be negated when he comes in contact with a large amount of water(ie: Stepping in/splashed by a large puddle, rain, etc). The assassin often seems as if he teleportedfrom where you last saw him, although this is merely a case of his disturbing speed that is a result of their training. Usually, the assassin only accepts contracts sent to him by the... Well, whatever is pumping out these incarnations of fear, frequently called theAssassin's Guild for simplicity's sake, but occasionally take requests... Which greatly irritate the mercenaries. In fact, there are very few among the classes and individuals that dabble in the darker side of things that like him, especially the Ninja, who he shares a dangerous and bitter rivalry with, mostly because they are frequently mistaken for each other. The assassin sees the Rouge as... Well, he doesn't really think anything of him at all besides being a bit flashy, nothing good or bad. He usually employs knives, daggers and katars, perhaps retractable blades, but has some skill wielding other weapons, usually for an assassination mission. Be careful, though, because if you can identify an assassin that is disguised, then they are either incompetent and terrible at their job(or just doesn't care) , or they are going to be the last thing you ever see. Rogue The hand on your ass when you walk through the crowd and the one responsible for your missing wallet, the rogue is known to be a bit of a trickster. There are many reasons why she may be where she is- She may have had no choice in the matter due to a painful childhood , she may be in it for the thrill of it and the lulz, does it to help those less fortunate or she may just do it because she feels like it. The rogue enjoys a sense of freedom- Able to do as she wishes so long as she is not caught in the act, and because of this many consider her a glorified thief. Sometimes one wonders if there really is a difference, besides her skill. Often, she and mercenary work go hand in hand, and she tends to value money above much else, although she is surprisingly loyal to those she befriends. She doesn't really like the ninja or the assassin, seeing both of them as assholes with superiority complexes who believe themselves to be 'noble'. The rogue usually sees the world in a cynical light and considers the world to be more or less a bad place that she has to make her way in. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Her weapons are mainly knives and dirty tricks, and she rarely fights fair. Once she sees she's in over her head, however, she runs like a bat out of hell. Spiritual Classes Priest Aisel Sura Summoner Other Classes Restricted Classes